Two Mate's One Pup
by TwilightCrossOver1996
Summary: Jacob Imprinted on Emmett Cullen what happens when a new Cullen arrives and Jacob imprints on him too will Emmett and Jasper get along for Jacob's sake or will they hate each other for the rest of time.


Two Mates One Pup

Chapter One

 **Emmett Cullen opened his eyes and his mate was sleeping on his chest Emmett smirked softly running his fingers through his long hair. Jacob hummed in his sleep Emmett ran his finger's down the young wolf's back Jacob's eyes opened and he muttered ''your cold'' Emmett smirked and said ''well your warm'' Jacob grinned softly. He sat up on top of him and Emmett said ''we have to get up'' Jacob nodded. Jacob got up and wrapped a blanket around him.**

 **Red eyes glowed looking at the human with the brown hair with a group of vampire's playing baseball. Jasper Whitlock found the human's scent appetizing but he smelled a scent that enticed him even more it made his vampire growl ''MINE. Mate. Breed.'' Jasper looked at the brown skinned teen next to a huge pale vampire. The boy's eyes looked up as if sensing being watched.**

 **Jacob looked up looking at the tree line he sniffed and smelled a sweet smell it smelled just like Emmett. Emmett said ''babe'' Jacob sniffed again Rose said ''Jake'' Jacob walked towards the trees. Bella said ''Edward what's going on with Jake'' Jacob walked to the trees and stopped and muttered ''come on out'' a curly blond haired pale skinned vampire walked out with blazing red eyes walked to him and Emmett growled ''Jake'' he wanted to rush over to his mate but the vampire was too close to his pup. Carlisle put his hand up and said ''don't do anything'' Esme whimpered ''but Jake'' Carlisle said ''if he was going to hurt him then he would have by now.'' Jacob stared into the red eyes they should have repulsed him but they didn't. He said ''hi'' the vampire stared at him watching his every move his eyes traveled to his chest and watched his chest rise and fall. He growled ''Mine'' Jacob was grabbed and Emmett pulled him behind him and growled ''he's Mine I suggest you move on pal.''**

 **Jasper hissed and Emmett fell to his knees when anger hit him full force Emmett was thrown into a tree and the whole family moved to attack and Jacob squeaked ''no!'' he looked at the Cullen's and Emmett and whimpered ''please don't hurt him he didn't mean to ok'' Edward said ''Jacob he thinks he's your mate'' Jacob whimpered ''he smells like Emmett I don't want him to be hurt please you guys I don't know why just don't'' Emmett growled he hated this he said ''fine.'' Jacob grinned and nodded and looked at Jasper and said ''what's your name'' the vampire looked at him and said ''Jasper'' he pulled Jacob to him and sniffed Jacob. Jacob said ''it's going to be ok Jasper.'' Jasper looked at him and nodded and looked at the group and said ''your eyes'' frowning. Emmett pulled his mate to him and said ''we don't kill people we hunt animal's'' Jacob muttered ''I feel like I'm a rope in a tug of war game.''**

 **Emmett pulled Jacob to him in the house Jacob said ''stop it Em I have to go see if Jasper's ok'' the vampire in question was standing in the corner looking around with a painful look on his face. Jacob went over and said ''are you ok'' Jasper grunted ''the human'' Jacob looked at Bella and Jacob put his hand to his cheek and said ''don't hurt her she's my friend ok'' Jasper met his eyes and nodded slowly. He put his head to Jacob's and said ''teach me'' Jacob said ''teach you what'' Edward said ''he wants to learn how to hunt animal's instead of human's'' Jasper looked at the vampire with the human close to him he growled. Jacob said ''I'll help you so will Emmett'' grinning. Emmett said ''excuse you I will'' Jacob looked at him and growled ''yes you will'' Emmett put his hands up and Jacob grinned and said ''see'' Rose smirked behind her magazine. Alice was next to her reading it with her mate.**

 **Jasper stood next to Jacob when Emmett put him down in the middle of a clearing. Jacob said ''ok Emmett tell him what to do'' Emmett huffed and Jacob said ''ok let's get this out in the open.'' He stood in front of both of them and growled ''you two will get along I won't be a Bella in this situation I don't love one of you better than the other I won't let you guys fight for my attention so that means you two will be around each other a lot so get along if you don't so help me I will leave both of you no matter how sick I get I won't come back got it.'' Emmett grunted and mumbled ''yeah'' Jasper nodded his head immediately. Jacob said ''good now Emmett teach Jasper to hunt animals'' he sat down on the ground Indian style and watched them pulling up blades of grass.**

 **Emmett sighed and looked at Jacob watching he looked at Jasper and said ''it's all about Self-control what made you want to stop hunting people for food'' Jasper said ''Jacob'' Emmett nodded and said ''why'' Jasper said ''he's my mate and I figured since you and your family have golden eyes he would like me more if I had them too.'' Emmett grunted and Jasper said ''I can feel your jealousy'' smirking Emmett growled and Jacob growled ''you guys'' Emmett growled ''I can't fucking do this Jake your my mate you imprinted on me just because you like his smell…'' Jacob said ''I imprinted on him to I tried asking Sam but he didn't know why I imprinted on you let alone Jazz so please I can't live without either one of you I can't choose I just can't I hate that your mad at me'' his eyes watered. Emmett rushed over and said ''I'm not mad at you I promise I'm not'' Jasper sent out calming waves Jacob looked at him and Emmett sighed and mumbled ''I will try for you pup I promise just don't cry ok I'm not mad at you I'm sorry I went off like that.'' Jacob wiped his eyes and frowned and said ''I'm crying like a sissy'' still wiping his eyes. Emmett smirked softly and said ''your my sissy'' Jacob growled ''jerk don't call me that'' and said ''get back to the lesson''**


End file.
